Hold Me Closer
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: One night alone was all they wanted.


Emily glanced around the large apartment that the younger girl escorted her into, her eyes widening on the massive bookshelves she saw over near the living room. "Babe, this is gorgeous."

"Mmhmm," Beckett grinned, coming up behind her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around the FBI agent's waist. "And it's all ours for the entire evening."

The ivory skinned woman gave a breathy chuckle, her hands running over the arms of the younger woman as Beckett nibbled at the skin of her neck. "Baby," she breathed, stumbling slightly when her girlfriend thrust against her from behind. "Baby, we don't live here."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Castle said I could use his place any time I needed, and right now I need it."

Emily giggled, turning around and threading her fingers through the officer's hair before bringing her into a kiss.

The New York officer moaned into the older woman's mouth. "So remember what we talked about?"

"I'm sorry, I thought we were focusing on something here."

Beckett laughed, taking her girlfriend's hand and pulling her through the apartment. "We were talking about how we've been together for two years now and we wanted to get a little more adventurous in the bedroom."

The brunette's eyes widened. "We're not having sex in Castle's bed, right? Do you know how many girls and prostitute's have been in there?"

"We aren't having sex in his bed," she laughed, spinning on her heel to take the older woman in an unexpected kiss. "But I know you're going to like it."

Emily grinned as she followed the NYPD officer through the bedroom and out onto a balcony overlooking the bright city below them. "This is gorgeous." The sun was just setting over the buildings and the street lights were all just coming on to light up the streets. "You want to do it out here? On a balcony?" she laughed.

Beckett gave a goofy grin, shedding both her and Emily's blazers to get closer to her. "Don't you wanna fuck me?" she husked, pulling her girlfriend closer by the waist. "Come on baby, I know you want me."

The dark haired woman hastily nodded her head and let the younger brunette kiss her, her hands slipping around to cup Beckett's slender neck.

Pulling back, the younger brown eyed woman reached behind her.

"What are you doing?" Emily frowned, watching as the detective struggled to take something from her back pocket. "What is it?" she laughed.

Beckett grinned, her teeth scraping over her bottom lip as she stared into her girlfriend's dark eyes. "Couldn't forget these."

"Being out on a balcony wasn't enough for you?" the profiler chuckled nervously, her hands running over the material of her slacks.

Her girlfriend had brought her handcuffs with her.

Emily gulped, knowing that look the younger woman had on her face.

"Strip for me."

The ambassador's daughter felt her mouth go dry, and her hands went to the buttons of her blouse.

Beckett grinned at the older woman, her handcuffs swinging from her finger as she watched the ambassador's daughter shed her flowing blouse so her lace covered breasts could be shown. "You're just so ready to please me," the detective sighed, her head tilting to the side as her girlfriend rid her shoes. "Faster, baby."

Emily bit her lip, shaking her head as she stood straight. "You take them off of me," she challenged, gesturing to her slacks. "You're the one who wants me out of them so badly."

"I do," Beckett laughed, slipping her own shirt over her head before tugging at her girlfriend's belt loops. "But you want to be naked for me," she smiled, the tips of her fingers coming up to trace along the swells of Emily's breasts. "Don't you?"

Emily gave a breathy chuckle into the cop's mouth, smiling against her lips as she felt her belt loosening. "More than anything."

The NYPD officer rid them of both their pants as quickly as she could, breathing her minty hot breath against Emily's clit and smiling when she heard that familiar whimper. "You want me to touch you, Emmy?"

"God," she hissed, running her fingers through the younger woman's hair before she came back up to her level. "You gonna fuck me or what?"

Beckett smirked, her hand slapping against her girlfriend's firm ass.

Emily gasped as she was spun around, her back arching as she was pushed down into a doggy style position. "God, you're prepared," the profiler laughed, letting Beckett cuff her to the metal rail before her and rub a familiar object rub against her opening.

"I brought your favorite toy, baby."

"Mmhmm," Emily laughed heartily, pushing back against the toy just like the younger woman wanted her to. "Use it on me. Come on Katie, work your magic on me." She flipped her ebony hair over her shoulder as she glanced back at the brunette behind her. "Make me cum."

Beckett's jaw clicked as she slid the strap-on into the older brunette's slick heat, her hands cupping the firm gloves of her girlfriend's ass.

"Oh!" Emily's head fell forward as she rocked along with her girlfriend, her face contorted in pleasure as she felt the toy inside of her hitting all the right places. Her hands grasped the railing she was chained to and her eyes slammed shut, causing her to miss the looks from some apartments across the way.

The younger woman could only imagine the faces Emily was making. Those pouty lips hiding her gritting teeth? Maybe she was already gnawing into the corner of her mouth like she did when she was close.

Feeling her girlfriend's flat palm slowly sliding up her spine, the profiler stretched her neck and glanced up the darkening sky. "Go faster for me, baby."

"Faster?"

Emily could hear the innocence in the detective's voice.

"Are you sure you don't just want it deeper?"

The older woman's body shot forward as Beckett thrust into her, the head of the fake penis almost bumping against the wall of her cervix, and it brought her that much closer. "Katie!"

Beckett laughed, slapping at Emily's ass as she felt her grow stiff in her hands.

"Baby please," the ivory woman whimpered, feeling her breasts swinging beneath her as she thrust forward. "Katie! Fuck me!"

Freezing, Beckett's head turned to check back at the window they came through to get onto the balcony. "Did you hear that?"

The woman on the edge barely heard the words. "Huh?"

She heard it again, and the detective quickly slipped the toy from her girlfriend's pussy. "Someone's here."

Emily's jaw dropped at the feeling of the toy slipping from her, and she quickly stood straight on her shaky legs. "What do you mean someone's here? No one is supposed to be here."

Beckett dropped the toy from around her waist and quickly picked up both of their blazers from the floor. "Em, where's the key?"

"Excuse me?" The brunette's voice was hard as she glared at Beckett over her shoulder. "Why would I know where the key is? I didn't know you had those in the first place!"

Feelinng a sense of fear come over her, the detective could see her slacks lying near the edge of the balcony. "Oh my God."

The key had fallen off the side of the building.

Waving her bejeweled hand in the air, Martha led her son toward the large window. "I am telling you, I heard something."

"Fine. Just give me a minutes, mother."

The redhead rolled her eyes as her son ran off to the bathroom before she peeked her head out to look out onto the balcony. "Oh. Well hello there Detective."

Beckett tried her best to stand before her scantily clad girlfriend, her own body only covered in the blazer she had worn to work. "Martha," she nodded, blushing just as hard as Emily.

"Richard!" the actress laughed. "Early birthday present for you out on the terrace!"


End file.
